SR-3M
}} The SR-3M 'is a Russian Carbine. It is unlocked at Rank 69 or can be bought with credits '(CR). History The SR-3 Vikhr (СР-3 Вихрь, Russian for "whirlwind") is a Russian compact Assault Rifle. This small-size assault rifle can engage the enemy manpower wearing bulletproof jackets as well as the non - armored vehicles at a distance of 200 m. The SR-3 is widely used by various FSO (the Russian government guard service) and FSB (Federal Security Service) operatives, elite Russian counter-terror teams and other specialized users in the MVD and Russian police. This Assault Rifle's dimensions are the same as a submachine gun's but has the firing range and hitting effect of an Assault Rifle. It has a metal folding buttstock which reduces the overall dimensions and allows the operator to deliver aimed fire with the stock folded or non-folded. It uses a detachable double-column sector magazine with the cartridges located in a chess-board order and is interchangeable with magazines of the AS Val and VSS Vintorez.http://www.tulatoz.ru/en/production/detail.php?ID=61&SECTION_ID=6%7C840 An improved version, which is the SR-3M, the version in-game, has improvements over the original gun such as a detachable suppressor, a redesigned handguard, and a collapsible grip. The Iron Sights were also relocated and a larger 30 round magazine was developed, but this magazine is not used in-game. In-Game General Information As a deviation of the AS VAL, the SR-3M's performance is very similar to its predecessor. The SR-3M deals 34 damage per shot at close range, this results in a 3-Shot-Kill, like some other full auto weapons like the UMP45, MP5\10 and AUG A3 Para. Its minimum base damage is 20, it can kill a full heath enemy with 5 body shots at medium range and beyond. The rate of fire of the SR-3M is very high at 900 RPM, the second-highest in its category after the M4. However, the magazine size of this carbine is very low for its high rate of fire and is also the lowest in its class. The recoil of the SR-3M is very manageable as its 1st shot recoil of the SR-3M is not as high as the AS VAL while the rest is a low to moderate recoil but still has a high muzzle climb. Unlike the AS VAL, this gun has less camera recoil. Unlike its predecessor, the AS VAL, the SR-3M has a huge advantage as it can use a barrel attachment like the Muzzle Brake or Compensator to increase its effectiveness. The muzzle velocity and bullet drop are also slightly better due to being non-suppressed. With the powerful stopping power, the SR-3M is devastating at close range as it kills an enemy with its 3 shots. The recoil pattern is similar to that of the MP5, rendering it useful for medium range engagement. However, even at medium range, the SR-3M when in full automatic will often dump half it's magazine into an enemy when holding down the trigger down for even a short moment. With semi-automatic fire it is possible to score a long range kill. Usage & Tactics Coming Soon. Conclusion The SR-3M is a very powerful carbine which does good damage and has a high firerate. It is even more powerful than some Assault Rifles themselves such as FAMAS and AUG A3, and has less bullets to kill than the rest of its class. As a downside the SR-3M has a very low magazine size, which means it requires much more trigger control than the other carbines, but once mastered the SR-3M can be a jack-of-all trades for the carbine class. Pros & Cons Pros: * High Rate of Fire (RoF) of 900 RPM. * High damage - A 3SK in CQC and 5SK at long range * Very low recoil with attachments equipped. * Very short reload time of 2.2s. * Good accuracy. * Clip size lets you fit 6 full magazines in the ammo reserve. Cons: * Small magazine size for a carbine of 20(+1) rounds, doesn't have an extended magazine attachment like AS VAL. * High vertical recoil in stock form. * High rate of ammunition consumption, easy to waste ammo. * Obstructing, inaccurate Iron Sights. * Quick damage drop-off. Trivia * In reality, the SR-3M's maximum fire rate is only 840 RPM (link) instead of 900 RPM. However, the 900 RPM is from the '''early '''model of the SR-3. * The Iron Sights are not removed when an optic is attached unlike many primary weapons such as the MP5, SCAR family, etc. * This gun is classified as an Assault Rifle by the Russian Forces, but its properties are alike to a NATO carbine classification. * Surprisingly, the SR-3M's minimum damage is lower than the AS VAL even when it fires the same round without the Suppressor. ** It also has a much better muzzle velocity than the AS VAL even though the 9x39 cartridge is subsonic by default. * The PKA-S on the SR-3M is extremely misaligned. * The SR-3M, when suppressed in-game, becomes one of the quietest automatic weapons. * The SR-3M is the only weapon (made before ui update) that hasn't had its firing sound changed. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Carbines Category:Carbine Class